Girl Laharl Idol
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Demon Dimension |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +300% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Demon Dimension |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Demon Dimension |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +350% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Demon Dimension |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 7 turns / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1200% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 7 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Demon Dimension |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +400% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This half-demon is the female form of King Krichevskoy's son. She hates curvy girls. |friendship = Why am I a girl? Isn't there a way to quickly change back?! |meet = All these body curves are really grossing me out! |battle start = What're YOU looking at?! |battle end = How humiliating... |friendship max = I'm hungry! I hereby give you the right to cook for me! |friendship event = Why is my pulse starting to race?! Wait, it's 'cause of you! Argh, get away from me! I don't like this one bit! |rebirth = I kinda like this...except for this stupid curvy bod. The true Celestial Lord is here! Time to run amok! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}